


Fuck Like an Egyptian

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Incest, Porn, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Have you ever had a brother-husband or sister-wife?Neither has Twilight, but after some research into classical Ptolemaic Egypt, she seems incredibly on board with the concept.Though honestly, it seems like Shining is a bit cold to the idea.And by a little cold, he kind of just tossed Twilight out of the room....He might take a little convincing.
Relationships: Shining Armor/Twilight Sparkle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Fuck Like an Egyptian

Proofread by the fantastic [Melesse Elf-something](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/278838/Melesse+Lindenya) and [Snow Quill](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/235625/Snow+Quill).

Cover Art was also done by Snow Quill.

* * *

“You know, I’ve been doing some research into the Ptolemies,” Twilight whispered, her warm breath caressing Shining Armor’s ear.

Shining cringed, flinching away as he turned to face his sister. 

She was close, uncomfortably close, like her lips were mere inches from his own close. On top of that, she was also throwing off a smolder, an incredibly awkward one, but still something that was meant to be seductive by her standards. 

_Was she? No there’s no way that she’d…_

Shining’s heart skipped a beat as he felt Twilight’s hoof upon his foreleg, rubbing it sensually.

_She was._

Without even thinking, he ignited his horn and sent his sister hurtling out of the room with an unusually strong burst of telekinesis. He then slammed the door shut and locked it.

“Don’t even think about it, Twily,” Shining warned. “You aren’t incesting me.”

“Whattttttt?” Twilight faked sounding upset. “What made you think I was making a move?”

“Well considering you were about half an inch away from kissing me, you gave me the creepiest set of bedroom eyes I’ve ever seen, and you referenced a historical dynasty notorious for incest, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.” He shuddered. “What the hell were you even thinking?”

Twilight was silent for a moment.

“Twilight?” Shining asked.

“You know about the Ptolemies?”

“Of course, I know about the fucking Ptolemies, we both had the same upper-class education, Twilight. Other ponies are allowed to be book smart you know.”

“Why are you being so rude?”

She sounded hurt.

Shining winced, he hated when…

_Wait a damn second, focus Shining, she tried to kiss you._

He grunted. “I think a little rudeness is pretty appropriate, Twily.”

A hoof pawed at the door. It was such a feeble and pathetic sound. 

“Please,” Twilight mewled. “Let me in, I can explain myself. I promise it’s less weird than you think.”

“Are you going to try to kiss me?”

“Not without your permission?”

Not an ideal start but at least it put the ball in his court.

Shining sighed. “Fine, but no funny business.”

“Cross my heart…”

“And hope to fly, yeah, yeah, yeah.” He unlocked the door. “Just come in already.”

Twilight walked back in, her eyes seemingly glued to the floor. Her posture was heavy and dejected, slowed by the weight of whatever the hell she had just tried to pull.

Shining winced as he saw the first burgeoning tears water in her eyes.

Why the hell was he feeling guilty? She was the damn weirdo trying to kiss him.

“I think I know where I went wrong?” Twilight said. “I should’ve tried to explain what I wanted from you.”

“And what did you want from me?”

Twilight bit her lip. “Promise not to get mad?”

“I promise I won’t get any madder.”

“I was kind of hoping that maybe, you could do me a big brother best friend forever favour and uh…give me a foal?”

Shining’s expression fell as his horn once again lit up and he tumbled Twilight back out the door. “No.”

“Oh, come on! I’m trying to be reasonable here.”

He slammed the door in her face. “Asking your brother to impregnate you is not reasonable.”

“It’s a little reasonable,” Twilight mumbled.

“No, it isn’t!”

Twilight huffed loudly. “Well if you’re going to be an ass about this and kick me out, I’ll try and explain myself from out here.”

Shining groaned, rubbing the bridge of his snout. “Go ahead, knock yourself out.”

“As I was saying, I was reading up on the Ptolemies.”

“Yeah we got that far.”

“And I was attracted by the idea of how they managed to establish the legitimacy of their heirs by ensuring they had as much noble blood as possible.”

“Yeah, like we really want to look up to the Ptolemies. A bunch of inbred freaks who ran their kingdom into the ground until it was easy pickings for the Equites Republic.”

A moment’s pause.

“You know a surprising amount about history,” Twilight finally said.

“I’m allowed to have hobbies!” Shining snapped.

He could hear Twilight paw at the door again, sounding like an absolutely pathetic incestuous kitten. 

“Shining, do you even care about the legitimacy of my heir?” she asked.

Shining sighed. “There are so many things wrong with that statement.”

“Is it the incest?”

“That’s the majority of it, yeah.”

“What else is the matter?”

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response.”

Twilight went silent and Shining soon heard her sniffling back tears.

“Please don’t cry,” Shining said.

“I can’t help it! You’re angry and you hate me now, don’t you?”

Shining winced. “No…I don’t hate you… I just think you’re being incredibly irrational and not thinking straight.”

“I’ve planned this out, Shining!”

Of course she had, of course she planned this out.

“Alright Twily, tell me how you plan to avoid having a horrible inbred monster as a child?”

Twilight gasped. “Do _not_ refer to our child as a monster.”

“Wait, what!? No, don’t start saying _our child_. We haven’t agreed to the whole child thing yet.”

“Well,” Twilight huffed. “I’ll have you know that since our relationship would be the first incestuous one in our bloodline, at least for several generations, that means we would only have a tiny possibility of physical or mental birth defects.”

“Wait…really?”

“I could show you my notes.”

Shining waved his hoof. “No, that’s…I believe you.” He shook his head. “Ok, I’m going to let you back in again.”

“I’m only coming in if you promise not to bowling ball me back out the door.”

“I promise I won’t bowling ball you out the door…again.”

“Good.”

Shining released the lock and Twilight strutted in. This time she was fuming and looked absolutely ready to set some facts straight. Which, considering Shining wanted absolutely nothing to do with said facts, he was not looking forward to this.

“So,” Twilight tilted her chin up, looking high and mighty. “Now that you know that our child will not be deformed, will you breed me?”

Shining shuddered. “Please don’t use that term.”

“Fine, will you…”

“Please don’t use any term, like ever.”

Twilight sighed. “Will you help me continue our bloodline?”

“I’ve already done that, Twily.” Shining forcibly grinned. “You know your niece, that tiny little bundle of joy you came to visit? The one made from non-incestuous blood?”

“Ok but what about my heritage?”

“Why do you even need an heir,” Shining threw up his hooves. “You’re immortal, you stupid horse.”

Twilight gasped. “Did you just…”

Shining winced. “Sorry, sorry, got a little…sorry. You’re not stupid, even if you’re being really freaking weird right now.”

“Thank you.” Twilight motioned towards him. “Anyways, what if I were to die mysteriously, who would carry on my legacy?”

“If your legacy is what you’re worried about, then maybe having an incest foal isn’t the brightest idea.” Shining threw up a hoof. “How about starting a foundation, like a charity which donates books to all the good little fillies and colts who want them? I’m sure Celestia would be more than happy to set that up for you. Heck you could probably get that going in like…a week. That’s way faster than a pregnancy.”

“Could I convince you if I named him, Shining the Second?”

Shining shuddered. “Nope, no, no, let’s not even go there.”

“Look, this was a very common practice hundreds of years ago.”

“Yeah, and so was bloodletting, look how far we’ve come as a society.”

“And you like to rail on the Ptolemies, but look what their breeding regime produced. Clopopatra, one of the most stunningly beautiful ponies and brilliant minds in pre-Alicorn Equestria. Plus, have you even considered what my alicorn genes could give the world? We could be denying it a Prancethagoras or Neighton.”

Shining groaned. “Ok, even if I wanted to uh… do it like an Egyptian, I can’t. What would Cadance say?”

Twilight beamed. “Oh, she’s one hundred percent on board with the idea.”

Shining’s eyes widened as his stomach tried to crawl inside itself.

“What?” he meekly mumbled.

“I was talking to her about it, and she said that as long as you agreed to it, she wouldn’t mind. She’s a very open-minded pony. You’re lucky to have her.”

Shining held a hoof to Twilight’s snout. “One second, Twily.”

He took a deep breath, held it for a second, and roared. “CADANCE!”

Cadance poked her head into the room. “What’s up, honeybun?”

He looked from Twilight to his wife. “Did you tell Twilight it was ok to try and sleep with me?”

“Oh! Of course! Love is love! Sure, this might seem a little…unorthodox, but if you’re both consenting adults, and if you’re into the idea, then what’s the harm in it?”

“Uh, terrible horrible inbred incest baby?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. Twilight showed me the Punnet Squares and she proved that there’s absolutely no way the baby will be horribly inbred.”

Shining nodded, though it was hollow, proving that he really wasn’t grasping this, like at all. “She…showed you the Punnet Squares?”

“Yeah. By the way, your baby is going to have the cutest eyes. I can’t wait to meet my step-daughter-niece.”

Shining thumped onto his haunches. “Thanks for the uh…clarification babe.”

Cadance shot him a cheery smile. “Of course. Now you two have fun…” She glared sharply. “But only in a strictly consensual manner. I won’t have any non-con in this palace.”

As the door thudded shut behind her, Shining sighed. “Well that just happened.”

Twilight grinned. “So, what do you say, big brother?”

“Are there literally any other stallions you could possibly ask to do this? We need to have a cousin somewhere down the line.”

Twilight winced. “Well there is one other stallion who has royal blood, that is vaguely related to us.”

Shining’s ears perked up. “Who is it?” 

“Blueblood,” Twilight muttered, looking at the floor. “He’s like a 3rd cousin or something.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, not exactly the kind of stallion I want to lose my virginity to.”

Shining’s eyes widened as he went silent, the wind seemingly knocked out of him.

His silence must’ve been noticed because Twilight looked over. “You alright, Shinny?”

“You’re… a virgin?”

Twilight’s cheeks warmed. “Yeah.”

“I had no idea.”

“It’s not really something I go around flaunting.”

“You know, I hear virgin queens are all the rage these days,” Shining said, adding a lighthearted chuckle.

A joke had never fallen flatter before as only a pained silence greeted him.

Though Twilight was a good sport and at least forced a pitiful smile. “I guess they kind of are. I just…I knew if I ever wanted to do this, I knew I wanted to do it with you?”

Shining’s breathing hitched. “With me?”

“Yeah like…ignoring the whole breeding thing for a second, you are the most important stallion in my entire life. You’ve always been there to protect me from danger, cheer me up when I'm down, and help me grow into what I’ve become.”

She smiled and trotted forward, nuzzling him, and Shining, for his credit, didn’t pull away.

“Like sure,” Twilight continued. “I could probably bang any stallion I wanted.” She stuck out her tongue in disgust. “Blueblood included. But I don’t know, it just doesn’t feel as special. You know what I mean?”

Shining nodded slowly, returning his sister’s affection. “Kind of. I know what it’s like to have your eye on somepony in particular.”

“Cadance?” Twilight asked.

“Yeah…”

“And when I see you and Cadance together, I know that what I feel is more than just some raw sexual lust. Like, you are a great husband Shining, and you must’ve been one hell of a stallionfriend.”

Shining grinned. “One of the best.”

Twilight smiled. “But yeah, it’s…I know that you’d be more than just a one-night stand to me, and I know that this whole thing is unorthodox as fuck, but I think we could make it work. We could have a life together, Shining.”

“I already have a wife.”

“No one said you can’t have another!” Cadance called through the door.

Twilight nodded. “The Ptolemies were polygamous and had several wives. I could be your secret little concubine.”

“Someone to keep your bed warm when I have a girl’s night!” Cadance added. 

“What if ponies find out?” Shining asked.

“I’m a princess, you’re married to a princess, what are they going to do, overthrow their government because of a little weirdness in our personal lives.”

Shining snorted. “It’s a bit more than a little weirdness, Twily.”

“I know, I just…I’m willing to take that risk.”

Shining pressed his muzzle into her mane, breathing in deep. Her shampoo was rich with lavender and other pleasant scents. He found them oddly comforting in this moment.

“Anything else you’d like to admit since we’re having this little heart to heart?” he asked.

Twilight warmed. “Well, I just wanted to say, that I know you’d be a great father to our foal. You’re one of the best dads I know, and if you give our child even a tenth of the love you give Flurry Heart, I know they will have more than enough in their life.”

Shining kissed his sister on the cheek. “Our child would have my full love, Twily.”

“Then…” Twilight leaned into him. “I know I want this.”

Shining’s face reddened as Twilight hovered mere inches from his muzzle. Her eyes were half-lidded, expression dopey, and he could sense more than a couple endorphins flowing through her.

Was he really ready for this? Was he really ready to just do away with common sense, tradition, and every social norm in the books?

He spent scarcely a moment even humouring these questions before he leaned in and locked lips with Twilight. It was a proper first kiss, one which was clumsy, and made his heart flutter and butterflies roost in his stomach. Their mouths opened and their tongues melded together in a union within their maws. They danced and intertwined, learning the other’s moves and comforts.

Eventually, they were forced to draw away, and as Shining opened his eyes, he saw Twilight utterly awestruck.

“Wow,” she mumbled.

“That good?” he asked, bearing a very confident smolder.

“That good.”

Shining stood up, brushing his tail against Twilight and drawing her attention towards him.

“Shall we?” he asked, motioning to his and Cadance’s bed.

Twilight blushed and quickly nodded before bolting to her hooves.

Shining chuckled at her eagerness, it was both endearing and adorable. Probably one of his favourite traits of hers.

Oh sure, it was still a little strange seeing it in this context, but Shining had thrown caution to the wind a kiss ago.

“Tell me, should I start referring to you as Pharaoh?” Shining asked.

Twilight stuck out her tongue. “Only if I can do the same?”

“Hmm, that might make our roleplay a little cumbersome.”

“Then maybe it’s best that we save it for another time.”

“Sounds good to me.” Shining reached the edge of his bed, motioning to her. “Now, lay down.”

Twilight bit her lip. “Which uh…position would you like me to take?”

“I wouldn’t worry about that. It’s going to be a bit before…”

Panic flashed in her eyes. “Oh no, are you getting cold hooves again?”

Shining chuckled. “I wouldn’t dream of it. It’s just…you placed a lot of trust in me and I need to make sure your first time is special.”

“Alright?”

“So, I have no choice but to prove how much of a proper gentlecolt I am, and to do that, I need to go down on you until your legs are weak and wings numbs.”

Twilight eeped softly. She clambered swiftly onto the bed and laid on her back, her wings and hindlegs splayed out on either side of her. Her faced burned and she nervously chewed on one of her hooves, looking at Shining eagerly.

Shining’s own cheeks were graced by a slight red complexion as he stared at her. There was something about seeing her like this which made his heart race and crotch ache in confusion. Here was his darling little sister, in front of him, her body laid out and pussy proudly on display. A slight moisture coated her folds as they winked eagerly, just waiting for him to dive in and sate them.

Shining pulled the front half of himself onto the bed, smiling softly. “Are you ready, Twily?”

She nodded quickly, mumbling some affirmation of consent.

With that, Shining didn’t squander another second as he moved closer, drawing his muzzle mere inches from her lower lips. He breathed slowly, inhaling the rich scent of her arousal. It was seductive and bore some primitive undertones which fed his lust, mingling together nicely with the lingering essence of her perfume-scented soap. 

He then exhaled with equal force, allowing his warm breath to roll across her flesh, sending all sorts of pleasant little sensations tingling through her. 

A faint shudder fell from Twilight’s lips and her whole form quivered and quaked.

“Just let me know if I’m going too fast,” Shining said. “Don’t want to hurt you or anything.”

Twilight could only muster a faint squeak in response.

Shining took this as permission to continue as he pressed his lips against her, suckling gently upon her tender folds. There was something about Twilight’s taste which stirred in his loins. Maybe it was her natural flavour, maybe it was the taboo of it, or more than likely, a mixture of the two perverting the act and making it all the better. Whatever the case, Shining’s sample was divine and he soon found himself addicted to her body.

He pressed his thick tongue against her folds, pushing gently into her form. Almost instantly, Twilight’s body responded, shivering as her inner walls clenched tightly, milking his tongue for every ounce of stimulation and pleasure it could afford. Shining didn’t remain idle, even for a moment, as he began to slowly swirl his tongue in tight little circles, venturing within her, searching for all the little spots which made her squeak or shudder more vigorously.

His hoof came up and rested against her belly, gently caressing the soft fur. It was meant as a soothing motion, but something stirred in Shining’s mind. In a few months, this very same belly would likely be bloated with their foal. Maybe, even more than one.

That concept no longer revolted him. Instead it seemed to spur him on, causing him to press more forcefully into Twilight, his tongue rolling and probing with even more vigour and motivation. He had been a father once, and he couldn’t wait to earn that privilege again.

…

Just please let Twilight’s Punnet Squares be correct.

Twilight’s mouth stood agape, a constant drone of breathy moans coming out like a song upon the wind. Her body stood rigid, tense, her back arching as a fresh wave of fluids oozed into Shining’s maw, filling it with her addictive essence.

He eagerly lapped them up as his horn ignited. His magic became fixated upon the small nub of flesh above Twilight’s lips, gently caressing it in the tenderness of his telekinesis. The spell embraced it, bathing it in a warmth which seemed to mold around it from every angle. The magic was more potent than his tongue could ever hope to be, totally coating the sensitive little bundle of nerves and stimulating every single one of them.

When paired with his tongue, Twilight had little hope of holding out against his divine oral. She threw her head back, panting heavily, each ragged breath sounding more frantic and laboured than the last. A string of crude little expletives mixed into her excitement, as she moaned some very rude and non-princess-like things.

Shining savoured every little break in her composure, each swear reminding him of the good work his tongue was doing. 

She was just like Cadance, when she neared climax. In those moments, all her little formalities broke down and flittered away. With his tongue alone, he could apparently turn even a princess into a moaning little slut, who was eager for his attention and lust.

Sadly, poor Twily was nowhere near as experienced as Cadance, meaning she succumbed to his oral with no real restraint. She squealed at the top of her lungs, clenching her eyes shut as she tried desperately to shovel as much air into her aching lungs as possible, attempting to stoke the fires of her lust. Her whole body shook violently as every muscle seemed stricken by paralyzing tension. Her back arched as she jerked off the bed, a final desperate gasp marking the beginning of her orgasm.

Her juices flooded into Shining’s mouth. At first, he gladly drank from them, but soon found that his virgin sister was more pent up than he’d anticipated, forcing him to draw back, coughing and sputtering as he retreated. 

Though like…coughing and sputtering in a totally suave manner. He was still a very experienced lover after all.

Twilight thumped hard against the bed, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Holy fuck,” she whispered.

Shining shot off a cocky grin. “Enjoy yourself, Twily?”

“Of course she enjoyed it,” Cadance called through the door. “I could hear her cumming her brains out from out here.”

Shining’s face flared bright red. “Are you honestly going to be listening the whole damn time?!”

A pause, punctuated by the sound of a hoof digging into a popcorn bucket.

“Yes,” Cadance calmly stated.

Shining groaned. What had he expected, marrying the Princess of Love, Perverted Secrets, and Dirty Fantasies?

“Are you doing alright?” Shining asked, returning his attention to his sister.

Twilight nodded slowly. “I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

“Told you I was good.” Shining paused to plant a kiss on her inner thigh, causing her to shiver again. “Are you ready to continue?”

Twilight took one breath, then two, before slowly sitting up. “I think so.”

“Have you figured out which position you want to try, tonight?”

She chuckled. “Honestly, I uh…um…thinking isn’t really working for me right now. My brain is kind of all fuzzy and it’s… Can you give me a sec?”

Shining grinned. “I’ll give you as much time as you need, hun.”

Twilight thumped back into the sheets and closed her eyes. “How about…missionary?”

“Oh! A classic.”

Twilight warmed. “Well, I kind of want to maybe…”

She tapped her hoof nervously against the sheets, letting the silence stick.

“Kind of want to maybe do what?” Shining teased.

“I want to kiss you when you cum inside of me.”

Shining’s eyes widened.

Sure, Twilight’s request was a little cheesy but it was also incredibly cute. How could he possibly say no?

“Aw, that’s adorable,” Cadance called through the door. “You better kiss her Shining! If you don’t, I’ll be very peeved with you.”

And with that, the moment was absolutely ruined.

“Thanks for the input, sweetheart,” Shining growled before glancing at Twilight. “She’s right though. That is a very adorable mental image and I’ll gladly kiss you when I…”

Twilight smirked. “Impregnate your little sister?”

He deadpanned. “Yeah, when I do that.”

Twilight tenderly placed a hoof upon his cheek. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Shining shivered, leaning into her touch. “Alright, lay back and let me take care of you.”

Twilight fell into the embrace of Shining’s velvety sheets, allowing them to cling to her. In the afterglow of orgasm, she looked like the most beautiful mare he’d ever seen. Her mane was ruffled and pooled out around her, radiating outwards like the rays of the sun. Her cheeks were tinted with a hint of her natural blush, adding such a gorgeous colour to her complexion, enhanced by a slight sheen of sweat. Everything about her was beautiful in that moment, from her neatly preened wings, to her cute smile, to her sturdy frame. There were no imperfections to be found.

Shining had never considered Twilight from this perspective. But with her here, he could appreciate just how beautiful his little sister was. She probably got the attention of a million stallions and yet she had entrusted him, her big brother, with deflowering her.

He felt…even more touched than before

“Is something the matter, Shining?” Twilight asked.

He shook his head slowly. “Sorry…just…admiring you.”

Her cheeks warmed. “Really?”

“Yeah, I…I never really thought of you like this before, but now that we’re here, I’m kind of kicking myself for not seeing it sooner. You’re a beautiful mare, Twilight.”

She grinned bashfully. “And you’re a handsome stallion.”

“Our foals are going to be gods in the modeling world.”

Twilight smirked. “Shining, our children will be gods in anything they set their minds to.”

Shining nodded and climbed further onto the bed, placing his forelegs on either side of Twilight’s head. His strong chest jutted over her, his powerful frame hovering close to her feminine counterpart. 

Twilight looked up sheepishly and placed a hoof against his chest, gently massaging his fur.

“Is there something I’m supposed to be doing?” she asked.

Shining shook his head. “Just sit back, enjoy yourself, and do whatever comes naturally.”

She nodded.

He rocked his hips forwards, resting his semi-erect shaft against her lower lips. He let it settle there for a moment, allowing himself the chance to really appreciate that his cock was now against his little sister’s flesh. Not just her flesh but against the most sacred part of her body.

Finally, when his nerves settled, he pressed forwards, grinding his cock along her lips all the way from his flare down to the base. Twilight shivered at the sensation, moaning softly as her fluids drenched his erection.

He drew back slowly, repeating the motion, allowing her essence to really coat his shaft. From there, he began to shallowly thrust, her fluids helping to make his motions smoother and less abrasive. It was apparently doing wonders as Twilight squirmed in the sheets, her lips meekly surrendering his name upon a hushed half-orgasmic breath.

He grinned and sampled that little note of pleasure, using it to spur himself on. His very name had become an aphrodisiac, and when it came from Twilight’s lips, a drug which he’d do anything to get another fix of.

The foreplay continued at an abated pace. Shining had no interest in rushing his sister. There was no point in spoiling her first time with impatience. Instead, his hips continued their cycles, slowly growing ever more potent and active. As he grinded against her, he peppered her face, neck, collarbone, and shoulders with little kisses and lovebites, making sure to give her a better understanding of her own body, helping her find all the little spots that could make her gasp and shudder. It was a fun game and they both seemed to learn a lot about each other over the course of it.

His magic made a return, with him gliding his telekinesis along her. He pricked at her sensitive sides, rubbed along her inner thighs, and even gave the rare bit of intimate attention to her swollen lips and eagerly awaiting clit.

All of this melded together and soon Twilight was a mess of emotions. Her face was contorted with pleasure, as ebbs of ecstasy coursed through her shivering form. The tip of her horn glowed with a feeble spell, which fired prematurely, fizzling towards the sheets in a shower of little sparks.

Finally, Shining drew back, resting the tip of his cock against her lips.

“A-are you ready?” he grunted.

She nodded quickly, and with that, Shining pressed into her.

Her lips parted eagerly, accepting his cock with little reservation. He plunged into her as if they were meant to be, as if their union was some predestined state the world had been wrongfully deprived of, for more than two decades.

Shining’s whole body stiffened as Twilight’s cunt hugged his erection. He nearly stalled, almost succumbing to her warm and intimate embrace. However, he steeled his nerves and powered through it, composing himself. Soon, his hips began to piston forwards, slowly but surely pushing more and more of his girth into his sister’s quivering body.

Soon, he felt a pair of hooves around him as Twilight held him tight. At first, it was only her forelegs clinging to him, but soon her wings joined, wrapping him up in a blanket of her embrace. She held him tight and it didn’t seem like she had any intention of letting go.

Shining smirked. 

It was shocking how much she and Cadance shared in common when it came to their behavior in the bedroom. They both apparently had this exact same reaction in the heat of the moment. It was absolutely adorable and he hoped to tease them both mercilessly about it. However, that could wait until after he popped a certain cherry.

As his hips grew emboldened, his breathing became laboured, each breath coming out in well-exercised puffs of exercitation. They were joined by Twilight’s own vigorous panting, her voice struggling to meet his own. Still, their melodies mingled into an incestuous song of moans and groans.

Their horns touched and both sparked, with each encasing the other’s in a magical glow. Shining shuddered as he felt his sister begin to massage his horn, caressing it with her warm and tender touch. Her magic was like water, managing to find its way into every grove, nook, and cranny, not leaving one fibre untouched.

He tried to afford her the same but felt his magic become frayed and clumsy, his concentration focused upon the warmth blossoming in his crotch. A warmth he tried to suppress, clenching his abs tight, lest he accidently end things prematurely.

Still, Twilight moaned sharply, her whole body shuddering against him. Her own sex clamped down around his cock, cradling it tightly.

“Shining,” she breathed, his name brushing against his ear. 

Soon, he was pounding into her, his entire girth gliding effortlessly into her soaking wet form. A wet slurp accompanied each thrust, adding another note to their depraved little symphony.

Twilight looked him in the eye, a shaky smile gracing her exhausted maw. She leaned forward and kissed him, and he happily returned it. 

Their tongues danced around each other. Twilight’s shivered and tensed when his cock was at it deepest. He could feel her moan, feel her laboured breath mix with his own.

As they parted, little lines of saliva connected them, only to sever as they drew apart.

Soon, Shining’s hip began to really lay into her, his erection pounding swiftly, his hips pushed to the limits to try and sate her desires.

Twilight’s moans seemed to fill the room; her pleasure sung with no restraint.

Shining had no doubt that Cadance could hear them. He wondered briefly if she was masturbating. She probably was, being the depraved little slut she was.

That was all the attention he could afford his wife as he returned to his little sister, his one true love. At least, his one true love for this evening they would share. Though hopefully, it would be only the first of many to come.

His own breathing had grown increasingly ragged, his moans guttural and lewd.

“Twilight,” he grunted as he bottomed out in her yet again. “I’m…I’m getting close.”

She nodded, clinging to him a little tighter. “Me to, Shining. P-please…please fill me with your big brother batter.”

Shining tried his best not to burst out laughing. But come on, “big brother batter”, there was no way he could stop himself from snickering uncontrollably.

Twilight’s face brightened. “W-what?”

“Big brother batter? R-really, Twily?”

“I thought it was hot!” she whined.

“It’s…cute?” He forced out a breath. “Yeah, let’s go with cute.”

Twilight was about to retort but Shining silenced her by drawing his hips all the way back, keeping just the tip of his unflared girth within her. He then thrust forcefully, driving his full length into her in one smooth motion. The whole bed shook from the force of it and the only thing Twilight could do was shudder, squeeze him tighter, and moan to her heart’s content.

He followed this up with a series of equally potent counterparts, really driving himself into her and using her like she was meant to be. Not letting up until all her little squeaks and moans had been used up, and only her ragged breathing droned forth from her well-fucked expression.

Shining’s loins were enflamed, eager for release. However, he tightened his abdomen further, denying himself even a glimpse at the satisfaction of orgasm. He needed to earn the right to cum, to blow his fertile load into her equally fertile womb. And to earn such a prize, he needed to ensure she was brought to bliss along with him.

Thankfully, Twilight’s form was just as tense, dancing on the precipice of orgasm. Her whole body seemed eager for release, waiting for the right moment to plunge into blissful ecstasy.

Shining’s horn ignited. What little concentration he had could spare was focused upon Twilight’s clit. His magic embraced the little nub of flesh, frantically caressing it in his unstable but tender telekinesis. He toyed with it gently, using it to help Twilight’s body finally succumb to the inevitable.

She gasped sharply and Shining felt her shudder, her sex clenching around him like a vice.

He drove forwards, plunging his full length deep into her. As he bottomed out, his lips met her own. Their kiss was hungry, passionate, their lips locked tightly as their tongues mingled with one another.

Twilight’s orgasm came swiftly, her juices rushing forth, gushing against Shining’s cock. His own composure couldn’t handle this and he soon felt his heavy form shudder, joining her in blissful release. 

His cock flared, as he delivered a thick rope of fertile spunk deep into her. It was followed by a second weaker burst, which overwhelmed her and caused his precious seed to gush forth, joining her juices in staining the sheets of his and Cadance’s bed. His still weaker, third, forth, and fifth spurts added to this mess, until finally he was spent.

He fell forwards, collapsing atop his sister, wrapping her up tightly in his embrace. Their lips continued to hold together, until finally a desperate need for air drove them apart.

Both laid there, panting heavily. They were just so utterly spent, as they remained still, covered in sweat and the thin sheen of their combined depravity and pleasure.

Shining looked into Twilight’s eyes, and her into his. Both smiled softly, and to Shining, he had never seen a mare so divine before, not even Cadance. Twilight’s mane might be frazzled and her face covered in sweat, but in the afterglow of all this, she deserved to be worshiped. She earned her divinity. She was a perfect replica of her beloved Clopopatra.

And he knew that he wanted to see her divinity again, he knew he wanted to worship her in a manner such as this. In that moment, while riding out the high of his orgasm, he knew that he wanted his sister to be his, and if there were any critics, they could go fuck themselves.

He was Shining Armor, and he loved his sister more than anypony in the world.

“Bitch!” Cadance screamed through the door. “I can feel you loving her more than me. You stop that right now.”

Shining snorted. “Sorry babe, it’s my dick talking.”

There was a prolonged pause.

“Can I come in?” Cadance asked. “I’m getting bored out here.”

Shining looked to Twilight who nodded weakly.

“Yeah sure,” he said.

The door opened and Cadance walked in. She levitated over a fruit platter which she placed beside them.

“I thought I’d be a good wife-slash-sister-in-law and get you two a nice little snack.”

Shining smirked. “Thanks babe.”

“So, did you two have fun?” she asked.

Twilight nodded. “Lots.”

“Yeah, it was pretty great,” Shining added.

“Do you think you’ll do it again?” Cadance asked.

Twilight looked at Shining who nodded slowly.

“I think so. I mean if Twilight wants to,” Shining said before levitating a slice of watermelon into his mouth.

“I’d love to,” Twilight said.

Cadance beamed. “Oh, I’m so happy for you two.” She tilted her muzzle towards the bed. “Mind if I join you?”

Shining nodded and drew his hips back, finally withdrawing his rapidly withering erection from Twilight. His pride retreated with a nice wet pop, and soon a thin trail of fluids belched forth, further fouling the sheets.

They then both scooched over, making room for Cadance to join them.

Cadance climbed onto the bed and sandwiched Twilight between herself and Shining.

“So, do you think it’s going to take?” she asked.

Twilight shook her head. “I have no idea. Though, I hope not.”

Shining cocked an eyebrow. “Why not? Wasn’t that kind of the whole point of this?”

Twilight’s cheeks warmed. “Because I uh…kinda want to do this again?”

Both Shining and Cadance looked at each other, smirking knowingly.

“You know, Twilight,” Cadance said. “You’re allowed to have sex while pregnant.”

“It won’t hurt the baby?”

Shining snorted. “I know my dick’s big but it’s not that big, Twily. You’ll be fine.”

“Huh…”

“And maybe,” Cadance began. “You’ll even let me join in next time. I’d love to get to know Shining’s new wife a little better.”

Twilight smiled warmly. “I think I’d like that too.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
